


heart pumping for love

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, the only friend at 3 am is ur right hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfw u wake up at 3 am to a hard-on and ur bf lives in miyagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart pumping for love

**Author's Note:**

> writes a shitty summary so no one reads this  
> proceed with care

Tetsurou was used to waking up with Tsukki's name on his lips and the blond curls of hair in his mind. He was used to it, but it never ceased to make him feel any less frustrated with the fact that dreams were the only time he could see and be with Tsukki without taking a four-hour train trip to Miyagi (or Tsukki taking the same train to Tokyo).

Dreams were the only place where he could take Tsukki's hand in his and feel the soft skin against his.

The only place where he could taste Kei's lips and realize that they really tasted like strawberry shortcake.

Naturally, waking up from a dream co-starring Tsukki was always a disappointment.

Noticing that it was three am when he woke up was an even greater disappointment -- before his attention swiftly turned to the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach and between his legs.

Waking up to a hard-on was... well...

It happened when he missed Tsukki too much, when it had been too long since the last time he had touched Tsukki in any way.

Tetsurou exhaled, eyelids half-lidded and heavy as he stared at the glowing numbers of his alarm clock. 3:13 am on a Tuesday morning, and Tetsurou had an early class in five hours.

And there he lay, his cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers at the simple dream of kissing Tsukki, feeding Tsukki his favorite strawberry shortcake...

Maybe licking some of the cream off the side of Tsukki's mouth instead of wiping it away with his thumb. "Delicious," Tetsurou would say and grin at Tsukki's flustered face and wrinkled brows.

Tetsurou's breath hitched as his thoughts took a wilder turn. Licking off whipped cream from Kei's nipples. Would Kei moan at that? Tetsurou's mouth went dry as he tried to imagine Kei's voice going high, keening from pleasure.

And, oh gods, did Tetsurou want to give that boy pleasure in any meaning of the word.

In the form of the simplest kind of love and the shakiest touches over Kei's body as Kei would look up at him with his large, expressive eyes, pupils dilated with need and unvoiced request for Tetsurou's touch.

Tetsurou's mind was kind enough to conjure up the mental image of Kei saying hoarsely, "Please touch me, Tetsu."

_Please make love to me, Tetsu._

_That escalated quickly_ , Tetsurou thought to himself in mild despair, his hands trailing down to his crotch as he flopped onto his back.

In the dark, Tetsurou was glad he couldn't see the tent his underwear formed as his arousal stretched the fabric.

 _Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?_  Tetsurou could imagine the sarcastic tone behind those words, and the accompanying eyeroll that was supposed to cover up the fidget of his fingers and the slight amusement showing on the curve of his lips.

Tetsurou bit at his lip, heart pounding in his chest as he palmed himself through the underwear, sighing as his body reacted well to the touch.

(It reacted better with the added thought of Kei's smile, the shot of longing through his veins followed by blood rushing down to his dick.)

Tetsurou liked to take his time masturbating, but considering how he had class at eight, he shouldn't do that now, even if the slow burn of arousal was so very good.

Then again, he wouldn't last long anyway, since it was Kei that was on his mind.

And Kei always made Tetsurou's emotions flare in the best kind of ways.

With that thought in mind, Tetsurou pushed his hips up, fingers tugging the piece of clothing down to let his erection "spring free" as Bokuto would put it.

Tetsurou was too tired to not laugh at that, and it took him two minutes to calm himself enough to actually wrap his fingers around himself.

 _What a sticky situation this turned out to be_ , Tetsurou thought with a shudder, his laughter replaced by a soft moan.

He could almost hear Kei's reaction to that, as well -- a groan of utter disappointment before Kei would deadpan something worse that would make Tetsurou's stomach hurt with a different kind of ache.

Well, to be honest, Tetsurou would also be very turned on because he was masochistic enough to love it when Kei said anything remotely sassy.

Tetsurou's hand moved easily down his shaft -- S H A F T, Tetsurou snorted at the word because who the fuck called a dick that -- applying varying degrees of pressure that made his toes curl in pleasure.

He took some time to let his fingers fondle at the underside of his cock while his mind took the scenery route and went back to Tsukki. (Well, Tsukki had never left...)

 

And then the nipples came back.

Not in the literal sense, thank you very much, but...

 _Just where the hell are your thoughts going?_  Tetsurou wondered as his hand jerked at his cock a little too hard, a little too excitedly.

Nipple play.

Mind, go!

It wasn't hard to imagine Tsukki's nipples, since he had seen them maybe... three times before, and he had a good memory when it came to mentally recording every moment spent with Tsukki.

The pros of not seeing one's special someone for weeks at a time, he supposed.

Tetsurou almost wept at the thought, and that had very little to do with the cock in his hand.

 _Time for a different kind of weeping_ , he thought to himself as his thumb rubbed at the head of his cock, wet with the liquid-like substance that leaked out from the tip.

Kei's nipples -- Tetsurou tried to concentrate on the nipples and less on the fact that it was just his own hand trying to get him off -- would perk up after a little bit of attention and tender sucking, and Kei's reaction would be the best thing about the whole situation.

Tetsurou's breath hitched audibly, hips twitching up to thrust into his hand for extra friction, head tilting back into the pillow as he murmured something incoherent.

It sounded like _Kei_  to his own ears.

Fuck, he missed Kei so damn much.

That explained the urgency in his movements, the fire-hot burning in his body, and the tears that prickled at his eyes as he got closer to his climax, mind too full of Kei and the love he had for the said far-away boyfriend.

In the darkness of his dorm room, with Kei's name coming out of his mouth and semen splurting out of his cock, Tetsurou knew the morning would be hard if only because it was hard for him to ignore the longing that tugged at his heart.

With a sigh, Tetsurou relaxed against sheets, having only half the mind to change them at this point. Or even get any tissues. Disgusting as it was, he simply wiped his hand on his clean thigh and let it be with that.

And because it was still three am, almost half past by now, Tetsurou thought it was great idea to send a late-night text to Tsukki, who would hopefully be sleeping and would appreciate the message in the morning.

(Three am thoughts should never, ever be listened to, Tetsurou would later think.)

 

_to: tsukki babe_

_i rly miss you and your nipples babe_

 

Yes, what a brilliant message.

Absolutely nothing could go wrong.

(A few hours later, when Tetsurou woke up again, he discovered Tsukki's reply.

 

_from: tsukki babe_

_I knew you only wanted me from my nipples_

_disgusting_

 

Followed by a tongue-in-cheek emoji that calmed Tetsurou's racing heart. Holy shit, he had been scared for a moment there.)

**Author's Note:**

> [mom voice] aija, i did not raise you to be like this  
> also, thanks atan for that godawful pun lmao  
> i had to use it


End file.
